Orion Eden
Orion Eden is the Bronze Saint of the Orion constellation, one of Pegasus Kouga's closest friends and rivals. Eden commands the element of Lightning and is also the demigod son of Mars and Medea, and younger brother of Scorpio Sonia. Statistics *'Name': Orion Eden *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Male *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': July 10 *'Classification': Demigod, Bronze Saint, Former Martian, Athena's Saint, Former Pallasite Third-Class *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 172 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 61.3 kg (135 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': White *'Relatives': Mars (Father), Medea (Mother), Scorpio Sonia (Older sister) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class. Transcendent with Ryusei. Divine with Orion God Cloth *'Powers and Abilities': Lightning Manipulation, Limited Flight, Master Melee Combatant, Genius Intellect, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition, Miraculosity and Ryusei) *'Standard Equipment': Orion Superior Clothstone *'Weaknesses': Wind Cosmo *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Orion Plasma, Tonitrui Saltan, Orion's Devastation, Senko Cross, Orion's Extermination *'Voice Actor': Junichi Suwabe Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Large Town level (Far stronger than average Bronze and Silver Saints), Large Mountain level with Ryusei, Island level+ at his peak | Multi-Continent level *'Speed': High Hypersonic, At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Ryusei, Speed of Light through Miracles | At least Sub-Relativistic with FTL Combat, Flight and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Class K, Class G with Ryusei | Class E *'Striking Strength': Class TJ+, Class EJ with Ryusei | Class YJ+ *'Durability': Wall level without Cloth. Large Town level with Orion Superior Clothstone, Island level+ with Ryusei | Multi-Continent level *'Stamina': Above Superhuman, Supernatural with Ryusei | Godly *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Several Tens of Meters to Kilometers with Lightning Attacks | Planetary *'Intelligence': Genius *'Key': Orion Superior Clothstone | Orion God Cloth Appearance Eden is a lean-built, fairy tall young man with green eyes, fair skin, and tousled, spiky white hair. When not wearing his Cloth, he wears a white long-sleeved, high collared jacket that is zipped up with dark-colored lining and dark blue trousers, along with dark-colored shoes. Around his neck is a violet, hexagonal-shaped gem around his string necklace, which conceals his Orion Superior Cloth. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a sleeveless black outfit. Personality Eden is a mature, selfless, kind-hearted and noble character, who is willing to give his life for his friends and fight for the safety of Athena. He is also a bit sarcastic when making jokes, but is always serious on the task at hand. He also trusts Kouga without consequence, always agreeing to what he has to say, acting like an older brother who watches over him, and is willing to risk his life for his sake, having been glad to have met him as a friend and rival. Originally mysterious, aloof and distant, Eden believes in the dominance of the strong and disregards the weak, putting his faith in his own strength. He once believed in his father's dream of creating a new world and also wishes this for Aria before her death at Mars' hands. After Aria's death, Eden joined the Bronze Saints into stopping his father's plans, but still preferred to be alone in the aftermath. After conversing with Seiya about the "reason why he fights" and meeting both Subaru and Selene separately, he starts to realize how important friends and having someone to protect are, indicating his mental growth. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Orion Superior Clothstone: One of the 48 Clothstones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints, which is empowered the energies of the Ryusei Cosmo; it is a combination of Eden's Kyū, New and Omega Cloths. The Cloth consists of white armored plating, that completely covers his chest, most of his forearms, as well as most of the legs (up to his lower thighs), a silver tiara on Eden's forehead that bares a "face"-like design with two "horns", and several purple gems on numerous parts of the Cloth itself. It has two overlapping, black shoulder-pads with each only at the lower chest of the Cloth, with pointy edges, while the upper part act as the neck's collar, along with a pair of white fabric scarves hanging from each shoulder-plate, right to his knees. : Whenever he taps into Ryusei, he gains a pair of large, purple-blue wings from his back for flight, and his shoulders now point even more down than the previous shoulders did, adding three spikes from each shoulder. *'Flight': Eden is capable of flying at hypersonic speeds in a planetary atmosphere and levitate in mid-air, or on the ground. *'Orion Plasma': Eden punches his opponent with a strong, lightning-enhanced strike. *'Tonitrui Saltan' (Dance of Thunder): Eden creates two spheres of electrical energy that launches toward the target with great force. The defensive use is to create a circle of lightning spheres between Eden and his enemy so if that person touches the sphere, they are rejected violently. *'Orion's Devastation': One of Eden's most powerful techniques. Eden concentrates all of his Cosmo into his left fist, then hits the ground hard, causing a huge explosion with the strength of a god. *'Orion's Extermination': Another powerful technique at Eden's disposal. Eden invokes lightning falling from the sky above him with one finger. Then that energy is concentrated in his hands, creating a sphere of energy that then explodes in the form of an electrical beam that moves towards the opponent. *'Senko Cross': Eden creates a powerful electric force field by waving his arms around. The barrier itself is strong enough to deflect attacks. He can also combine this with Kouga's Pegasus Big Bang to release a massive energy beam from the two attacks. Lightning Manipulation: As a Saint of Lightning, Eden can create, shape, and manipulate the element of lightning and electricity. Eden's mastery over this element gives him a variety of ways to increase his advantage(s) in battle: generate lighting bolts of any size to attack his foes with, generate electric-powered barriers for defensive purposes, power-up electronics through an electrical discharge, enhance his punches and kicks with lightning-powered attacks aside from the added effect of static paralysis, or utilize electromagnetism to manipulate objects of inorganic matter to suit his whim. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: *'Enhanced Reflexes': Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Genius Intellect: Immense Cosmo Power: Even by Bronze Saint standards, Eden possesses tremendously large amounts of Cosmo. Because he is born demigod, his Cosmo is far greater than average Bronze and Silver Saints. His Cosmo is purple in color. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Eden has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that he can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of his other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like telepathy, telekinesis, atomic manipulation and destruction, forcefield generation and/or projecting energy blasts. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Eden unlocked his Seventh Sense for the first time during his battle against Virgo Fudo. *'Ryusei': The ultimate form of Cosmo, said to majestly burn like a shining meteor. Once activated, it allows the user to become a beacon of pure energy once consumed by it (depending on the user's Cosmo color). This power gives the user immeasurable power, enough to fight on par with, and defeat even god-level beings. Eden awakened this ability during the battle against Saberio, which also gave birth to his Orion Superior Clothstone. Former Skills and Equipment Loki's Curse: * Relationships *Ludwig/Mars *Medea *Pisces Amor *Scorpio Sonia *Leo Mycenae *Virgo Fudo *Pegasus Kouga *Lionet Souma *Aquila Yuna *Dragon Ryuho *Wolf Haruto *Apus Sachi *Vulpecula Emma *Aria *Equuleus Subaru/Saturn *Sagittarius Seiya *Aries Kiki *Selene *Europa *Ventra/Venus *Gray Fullbuster *Roronoa Zoro *Blake Belladonna *Karma Akabane *Tomohito Sugino *Alma Kaiba Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Mars Family Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters